


An Emergency By Any Other Name

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max couldn’t wait for Nev to arrive to deal with the latest emergency. Nev was running late so Max took matters into his own hands, much to Nev’s chagrin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emergency By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few days ago but took it down again to fix a few things. Hope it reads/flows better now.

It was 10:23am on a beautiful clear Spring Sunday morning when Nev’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He’d been catching up with his mother for brunch at her house when his phone pinged with a new message. He had a sense it would be work related and he wasn’t terribly keen on having his brunch interrupted. 

Reluctantly, he pulled it out of his pocket to check who the fuck was bugging him on his day off. He drained his coffee cup before looking at the message on his screen. 

It was Max. 

M: _Hey. Super important emergency going on right now. Boss thinks you should be here to assist._

Nev groaned to stifle the little flicker of arousal it sent coursing through him. This guy was un-fucking-believable. He sighed heavily and immediately shot a message back. 

N: _Be there in 20. And tell the boss to be goddamned patient!_

Nev made a show of sighing and shaking his head. “Hey, Mom? I’m really sorry. I’ve gotta run. Duty calls,” he said with a wan smile. It almost disgusted him how easily the lie rolled off of his tongue, amplified to a billion times worse because of who it was he was lying to. 

“It’s okay honey, just call me later? Let me know how it all went?” she said expectantly. 

He groaned internally. _Oh, my god. You’re really not gonna wanna know about that._

“Sure thing,” he lied. Again. 

Nev leant in to plant an apologetic kiss on his mother’s cheek as he hugged her goodbye. He apologised again as he made his way to the car, she waved it off telling him it was fine and that he had to do what he had to do. He felt an icy pang of guilt curl around his soul at that, which was in stark contrast to the fiery coil of arousal unfurling low in his gut. 

Nev’s tyres kicked up gravel in the driveway in his haste to get on the road. He waved to his mother through the rear view mirror and gunned it onto the street. He knew one thing for certain; he was going to absolutely destroy Max Joseph when he got his hands on him. 

*

When Nev arrived at Max’s place (which he conveniently had a key to) Max was more than a little sleepy, blessedly dishevelled and flagrantly smug. _The goddamned motherfucker!_ Nev had very quickly surmised precisely what had happened somewhere in the depths of the twenty-two and a quarter minutes it had taken him to get across town. 

And this was decidedly NOT part of the arrangement. Max had texted asking Nev to come over. It was a ‘work emergency’ after all. The unspoken part of the message was that the emergency was “in his pants”. It was a lame code they’d made up for when time and circumstance permitted and when either of them were absolutely down to fuck (or anything else for that matter). And there had been an absolute fuck tonne of said emergencies lately. 

Nev found him stretched out under the sheets in bed and was sleepily grinning at him like the cat that had gotten the cream. Except Max Joseph was exactly that. He’d ‘arrived’ all on his own, gotten himself off and all without Nev being there to facilitate or participate in the act. And he was right on the verge of sleep. A dangerous place that Nev knew he couldn’t easily draw him back from. Max loved to sleep and would very likely do it for his country if it ever became an Olympic sport. 

“Dammit! I was already on my way, Maxie,” Nev whined, pouting as he dropped his keys onto the bedside table. 

“Yeah, and so was I,” he stretched and yawned, still utterly pleased with himself, “I just got there so much sooner than you did,” Max purred at his sulking beloved. 

Max was still smirking at him, lips curled seductively at the edges of his pink mouth and it drove Nev insane. Nev wanted to maintain the pretence that he was annoyed at his silver fox but he couldn’t. Not truly. He was a little chagrined, for sure, but it was only because he was terribly impatient and wanted to ravish the fuck out of him. Given his current blissed out state, Nev was fully cognisant that there wasn’t much time. 

Max knew how much it turned Nev on whenever he was too fucked out to keep his eyes open. Nev low key loved it on levels that even he couldn’t truly comprehend. There was a deeply visceral enchantment in sleepy post-coital Max that Nev just couldn’t get enough of. It was his dirty drug of choice and it set his skin ablaze. He also knew that he had to work – and fast – or the battle would be lost and perhaps, that was part of its charm. 

Nev continued to grouse and groan and whine about how he was supposed to get the goods and now they’d have to wait until he was ready again and only if he didn’t succumb to his beloved sleep. And _god-fucking-dammit_ he was already sporting enough wood that he alone could bloody well save the Amazon from further deforestation. He whinged that he’d caught every red light on the way over which Max knew only served to push his impatience to its limits. 

And to top it all off he had to bare faced lie to his mother about yet another work emergency, fucking hell. _Huff, groan, pout._ Max chuckled into the pillows, stretched himself this way and that beneath the flimsy sheet again and once he’d settled he arched an incredulous eyebrow at Nev. Slightly cantankerous Nev was one of his favourite things. Full-blown shit-storm angry Nev was not. As rare as that was, Max didn’t fancy things tipping too far over to that side of the fence.

“Mmm, I’m sorry you had to lie to your mother, boo, but you know I’m gonna make it up to you,” he assured. “Meanwhile, for all the time you’ve spent whining about everything else, y’know you could’ve been getting naked.” Max leant up on his elbows. His legs were splayed beneath the sheets in such a debauched way that Nev couldn’t look away. Max quirked an eyebrow at him, licking his lips salaciously before continuing: “Then I could _ve-e-ery_ easily take care of that pesky wood problem you’ve been so unfortunately burdened with.” 

Nev made a choked sound of agreement in the back of his throat before he quickly shucked out of his shirt, shoes and socks. “So, you’re gonna make it up to me for being an impatient little shit?”

“And the rest,” Max bounced his knee under the sheet, “so quit your bellyaching and get your hot ass over here.” Nev laughed and moved to remove his jeans. “Uh-uh, leave the jeans on, hot stuff,” Max husked low and Nev all but pounced on him. Nev straddled his chest and popped the button of his jeans open. 

Max leant up to slide the zipper down with his teeth. Nev watched him as he did and a half-choked groan lodged in his throat at the exquisite heat of Max’s breath against his aching member. 

“Hands,” Max demanded, his tone low and commanding. 

Nev rolled his eyes but quickly complied and placed them on the headboard above Max. Max mouthed the outline of his tumescence through his boxers making Nev’s dick twitch in anticipation of being inside the wet-hot cavern of that talented mouth. Max kept teasing his cock until Nev’s breath came in ragged and needy, his hips twitching in short snaps with each movement of Max’s mouth against him. Max teased with his teeth, dragging them gently along the shaft making Nev shudder and buck above him. 

He finally relented and released Nev’s cock from its textile prison through the slit in his boxers, his fingers running along his velvet-smooth shaft. Nev leant his head against his bicep, his eyes closed, exhaling an appreciative hiss through clenched teeth as Max laved a hot-wet trail along the underside of his dick. Max treasured torturing him before giving him what he needed. 

It wasn’t the first time Max had blown him half-clothed and he fucking loved everything about it. It was the illicit thrill being half-dressed and engaging in the act, far too eager to get down to the very important and urgent business of getting each other off. This time was no different. The air of impatience swirled and clung to them acting as a third lover in its own right, encouraging and compelling them in their amatory haste.

Max quickly repeated the motion, running his tongue from root to tip and back down again, his hands holding Nev’s faltering hips in place. Nev felt like he was going to lose his fucking mind at the delicious sensation of his hot tongue sliding up and down his cock. Max slowly licked a slick trail of saliva up along the underside of his bobbing dick watching Nev writhe above him while taking great delight in his delicious suffering. When he reached the tip, he pursed his lips around it, tongue busily swirling around the glans making Nev gasp, shudder above him. 

“Mmmmmfuuuckkk,” came his approving low-growled exhalation and Max revelled in the filthy sound of it. 

Max continued for a time, lashing his tongue over and under the sensitive tip and sliding the tip of his tongue across the slit. Nev's hips shunted forward, begging further entrance inside that hot mouth so skilfully teasing him. Max’s ears were blessed with the pleading whimpers and the sight of Nev sinking his teeth into the flesh of his own bicep as sweat pearled his brow. He pulled back, releasing Nev’s cock from his lips with a purposefully wet pop. 

“Hey, don’t be so forceful or you get nothing,” Max purred, his deft fingers moving along his shaft setting an evilly slow and steady pace. 

Nev’s breath hitched when he tried to speak, eyes squeezed shut and his brow furrowed: “Shit...I’m sorry. I... _uh!_... I didn’t mean to. It’s just that... _unggg fuck_... it feels so fucking good and... _mmmf..._ you’re—"

“Shhhh,” Max cooed, before playfully tonguing his dripping slit. “I know I’m fucking amazing.” Max further silenced him by noisily suckling at the tip, making a lewd display of swallowing his pre-cum. “Now, behave yourself,” he slapped the side of Nev’s clothed ass to emphasise who was boss here, “so I can remind you just how disgustingly good I am at sucking your glorious cock.” 

Max flicked his tongue out to tease the glans and Nev shuddered as a low needy groan reverberated through him. Max lapped at the tip again; his eyes trained on Nev’s – half-lidded and pupils blown wide. He slipped back momentarily to praise him once his shunting movements stilled: “Mmm, now there’s a good boy.” 

Max propped his other hand behind his head to watch the slow, delirious unravelling of his lover. He gently increased the pace, fisting his cock harder and faster to furiously work Nev into a panting lather. Nev moaned and whined and rocked into his hand and Max loved watching the way his body moved, the increasing roll of his hips in time with his hand’s movements. He had a dancer’s lithe grace and it was mesmerising to watch once he hit his rhythm. 

Max gently manoeuvred his hips forward, steadying the man above him with his hands on his hips. He slowly swallowed him down, inch by inch until he was almost at the root. He inhaled deeply through his nose taking in Nev’s primal scent, revelling in its headiness and its raw and unadulterated essence. The fabric that pooled around the base restricted full access but the effect was no less intoxicating. 

They soon moved together to build a steady pace; tongue, hips, fingers, and lips all working together to build him up and break him down. Nev’s fevered cries that increased in pitch let Max know how close he was to reaching his exquisite peak. He suctioned his mouth around Nev creating a delirium-inducing slick velvety vacuum. Nev released a breathy shuddering ‘fuck’ at the sensation. His hips stuttered as Max’s tongue massaged the underside of his cock with every bob of his head. It wasn’t long before Nev was rutting harder and faster into his silky mouth. 

Nev’s hips finally stuttered and stilled as he came, his voice a hoarse faltering howl. Max kept the pressure on him, drawing out every last pulse of his orgasm until the final ebb flowed out of him. Nev slowly shuffled back and Max released his hot vice-like grip on his flagging manhood. Nev’s breathing was ragged and he slumped forward with his head resting against his forearm. 

Once he’d come floating back down from the ceiling and regained the ability to move again, he reached down to stroke Max’s cheek softly, his thumb sliding purposefully across his bottom lip. 

“Hey, you didn’t swallow all of it, did you?” he asked with a sleepy smile. 

Max shook his head slowly in response, a playful smile pulling at the corners of his closed mouth. He knew all too well what came next. 

Nev playfully slapped his cheek twice in quick succession. He exhaled with a dreamy smile: “Atta boy.” 

Nev slowly moved from the bed, his body still languishing in a semi-liquefied state to slip out of his remaining clothing. He drowsily slid in under the sheets with Max, holding him close and leant down to kiss his mouth open. Max yielded, passing a sticky globule of Nev’s salty essence into his mouth. As their kiss deepened, Nev’s fingers gripped tightly into Max’s hair, both men’s mouths became viscous and thick with saliva and cum until one of them felt the need to swallow. 

Nev drew back from the kiss: “Hey, greedy!” 

Max reached up to wipe his thumb across Nev’s bottom lip and sucked the last remnants of his cum from it. 

“Mmm, so whatcha gonna do about it?” Max teased darkly. 

“Plenty...once I get my strength back and my bones decide that they exist in this reality,” Nev said before leaning to plant a soft kiss against his throat. 

“Promises, promises,” Max gruffed in response. 

Both men laughed quietly as Nev wilted against his chest, sated and drowsy. Max kissed the top of his head as they fell into a comfortable silence. They lay tangled together as their cardiorespiratory systems regulated and gentle waves of sleep crested at the edges of their lethargic consciousness. 

While Nev and Max tacitly understood that they couldn’t have this forever, this here and now would always be somewhere on the way to close enough. As long as there was time to lie curled together in the hazy and utterly wrecked aftermath of their erotic indulgences, they’d be okay. Their hearts beat buoyantly in their chests, teeming with a warm affection that neither was willing or entirely capable of putting into clumsy, inelegant words. They had found many other far more satisfying ways of expressing such mundane things. 

“You know... my mom wants to know how the work emergency turns out,” Nev muttered groggily against Max’s chest. Max chuckled as he gently lifted Nev’s face to meet his. 

“Really? So what are you gonna tell her?” 

“Mmm, well,” Nev began, moving to rest his chin on his fist over Max’s chest. A finger trailed lazily across Max’s torso in search of a peaking nipple to swirl around, finding his target he continued: “I could always tell the truth about how my hot as fuck lover blew me until my body caved in on itself and falling stars cascaded behind my eyes,” Nev said wryly, a sly smile spreading across his face. His fingers still swirled and tweaked the hardening nub and Max did his level best to remain unaffected. 

Max looked momentarily scandalised, and then thoroughly pleased with himself earning him a roughly tweaked nipple for his troubles. He’d been the architect of Nev’s ardent undoing on numerous occasions and he wasn’t sure he’d ever tire of participating or witnessing it, this time, was no exception. But telling his mother about it was another kettle of disturbingly kinky fish entirely. Whilst he knew that Nev was yanking his chain, he honestly wouldn’t put it past him sometimes. 

“Yeah, you totally should,” Max countered coolly, cocking an eyebrow at him in silent challenge. “But not before the favour is returned in full.” 

“Hey!” Nev slid forward to nip at his lover’s throat. “We’re even now. And it’s so not my fault you were too eager to wait for me to get here.” 

“Yeah, but it was _sooo_ worth it...for you at least!” Max responded knowing it would get a rise. 

Nev playfully growled against the soft skin of his throat before he rolled his full weight onto Max to pin him to the bed. He held Max’s arms clamped above his head at the wrists and ground his hips firmly into him. Max raised his legs and wrapped them around his middle. 

“Oh, really? Well, I guess we’d better make sure the rest of the day is worth both our whiles in that case,” Nev said as he leant in to kiss him, his tongue savouring the last vestiges of himself lingering in the soft confines of Max’s mouth. Nev made a dirty, prolonged growl in his throat rocking his hips forward into Max’s thickening length making him gasp. 

Max pulled back to catch Nev’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping softly as he pulled back and released it: “Then fucking bring it, Schulman.” His words were as promisingly salacious as they were demanding. 

Nev was blissfully ensnared, not only by Max’s legs around him but moreover by the sinful promise lingering in his half-lidded eyes. To emphasise his point, Max lowered his legs, hands gliding down Nev’s back to grip his ass and forcefully rolled his hips up to grind his cock against Nev’s making the younger man hiss and shudder against him. 

“So, how about we make this particular emergency one to write home about?” 

_~finique~_


End file.
